Toonvengers: Endgame
Kids Next Door: Endgame is a 2000 American animated adventure crossover film produced by Mitchell Movie Productions and Distributed by Luigidollar Pictures. Set five Weeks after the cataclysmic events of Dark Danny's victory, half of the universe's sentient life is gone, and the completed Reality Gauntlet has disappeared with the Mad Titan to a faraway world. However, even in this seemingly hopeless situation, the surviving heroes of the universe (Supers, Guardians, and anyone else who is brave enough to fight on) are left to pick up the pieces. With a bit of hope, they intend to revive their friends and allies and the untold trillions of living beings that Dan killed, and find a way to defeat him once and for all. But it won't be easy, and devastating sacrifices will have to be made in order to restore reality to a normal state. Kids Next Door: Endgame opened on Christmas 2000 to wildly successful box office numbers, eventually grossing over $497 billion. It received critical acclaim, with a rare 100% rating on the website Rotten Tomatoes. It is considered by critics to be one of few sequel films superior to the original and is frequently featured on lists of the greatest animated films ever made. Plot In the distant apocalyptic future of 2019, Stan Smith is horrified to learn that his interference in 1998 with the Sokovia Accords has lead to the events of Reality War, realizing how important Kids Next Door were, Stan and the Enchanted one go back in time to fix Stan Smith's Mistake. Two days after Dark Danny used the Reality Gauntlet to disintegrate half of all life in the universe in 1999, Penny Peterson rescues Dee Dee, Dexter and Bebe from deep space and returns them to Earth. They reunite with the remaining Kids Next Door—Beetlejuice, Stan, Zeke, Helga Pataki, AJ, Ed, Jimmy Neutron, Cindy, Libby, Sheen, Carl, and Jenifer—and find Dark Danny on an uninhabited planet. They plan to retake and use the Reality Gems to reverse the disintegrations, but Dark Danny reveals he destroyed them to prevent further use. An enraged Zeke decapitates Dark Danny. Five weeks later, and with the help of Stan Smith and the Enchanted one, Lincoln Loud escapes from the quantum realm. He travels to the Kids Next Door compound, where he explains to Pataki and Neutron and his friends that he experienced only five hours while trapped. Theorizing the quantum realm could allow time travel, the three ask Dexter to help them retrieve the Gems from the past to reverse Dark Danny' actions in the present, but Dexter refuses to help. After talking with his wife, Blossom, as well as his new father figure, The Eradicator, Dexter relents and works with Ed, who has since merged his intelligence with his inner strength, and the two successfully build a time machine. Ed warns that changing the past does not affect their present and any changes instead create branched alternate realities. He and Stan Marsh go to the Bouchardian refugees' new home in Norway—New Bouchard—to recruit Zeke, now severely depressed and despondent over his failure to stop Dark Danny, and enraged to discover the disassembly of the Kids Next Door. In Tokyo, Pataki recruits Sherman Peabody, now a ruthless vigilante following the disintegration of his family. Ed, Lincoln, Stan Smith, The Enchanted One, Neutron and his friends, and Dexter, Dee Dee travel to New York City in 1997. Ed visits the Sanctum Sanctorum and convinces the Ancient One to give him the Time Gem. Jimmy successfully retrieves the Mind Gem, but Dexter, Sheen, Libby, Carl Dee Dee and Lincoln's attempt to steal the Space Gem goes awry, (No thanks to Stan Smith) and 1997 Louise manages to escape with it. And when Dee Dee and Dexter are contemplating on going further in the past, Stan Smith refuses to let the kids go back to the Reagan years, even when Libby reminds Stan Smith how much he wanted Christmas and all that wouldn't exist if half the universe was gone. Smith says he doesn't care as long as he's with Francine and his kids. That is until the Enchanted One points out in the Dan-Ruled future, Francine and Stan have never met due to Francine being decimated, which means Steve and Hayley won't exist. Swallowing his pride, and despite Lincoln Loud's protests, Stan Smith trusts Jimmy, Cindy, Dee Dee and Dexter, Dee Dee to travel to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters on Super Bowl Sunday in 1986, where Dee Dee obtains an earlier version of the Space Gem and Dexter reconciles with his father, Jeffery, in the process, while Jimmy and Cindy steals several Doof Particles from Heinz Doof to return to the present. Stan Marsh and Zeke travel to Bouchard in 1998, extracting the Reality Gem from Ash Reynolds and retrieving Zeke's hammer, Mjolnir, while having a talk with his mother about how to get back up after being knocked down. Bebe and AJ travel to Morag in 1998 and steal the Power Gem before Eric Cartman can. AJ returns to the present with the Power Gem, but Bebe is incapacitated when her cybernetic implants link with those of her past self. Through this connection, 1998 Dark Danny learns of his future success and the Kids Next Door's attempts to undo it. Dark Danny captures present-Bebe and sends past-Bebe to the present in the former's place. Peabody and Pataki travel to Vormir, where the Soul Gem's keeper, Sideshow Bob, reveals it can only be acquired by sacrificing someone they love. Pataki sacrifices herself, allowing Peabody to obtain the Soul Gem. Reuniting in the present, the Kids Next Door fit the Gems into a Dexter-created gauntlet, which Ed uses to resurrect all those whom Dark Danny disintegrated. Past-Bebe uses the time machine to transport past-Dark Danny and his warship to the present, where he attacks the Kids Next Door's compound, planning to destroy and then rebuild the universe with the Gems. Bebe convinces past-Jessica to betray Dark Danny and kills her past self. Dexter, Neutron, and Zeke fight Dark Danny but are outmatched. Dark Danny summons his army to devastate the Earth, but a restored Lydia Deetz arrives with other sorcerers, the restored Kids Next Door and Guardians of the Galaxy, the armies of Wakanda and Bouchard, and the Ravagers to fight Dark Danny and his army alongside Penny Peterson, who destroys Dark Danny's warship as she arrives. After overpowering the heroes, and killing Dexter, Dark Danny seizes the gauntlet, but Dee Dee steals the Gems back and uses them to disintegrate Dark Danny and his army, then dies from the energy emitted in the process. Following Dexter and Dee Dee's funeral, Zeke appoints Numbah 5 as the ruler of New Bouchard and joins the Guardians of the Galaxy, while Cartman plans to search for 1998 Jessica. Neutron and his Friends returns the Reality Gems and Mjolnir to their original places in time and only Cindy remains in the past to live with Nick Dean. In the present, an elderly Cindy passes on her shield and mantle to Libby. In a mid-credits scene taking place in 2019, Stan Smith celebrates Christmas with his restored family as the enchanted one watches on. In another mid-credits scene, Dot Warner is seen defeating a bunch of criminals at a botched bank Robbery, before web-slinging off into the night. In a post credits scene, Ed loses a game of chess to Sarah's new puppy, which is related to Charles the Dog from the Loud Family, not caring that he lost, but glad that he has Eddy and the others back. Cast Christine Cavanaugh as Dexter/Steel Genius Allison Moore as Dee Dee/Purehearted Iron Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron/Proton Patriot Bobby Tisdale as Zeke/God of Thunder Matthew Hill as Ed Carolyn Lawrence as Cindy Vortex/Patriot Princess Rob Paulsen as Carl Wheezer/Burp Boy Jeffrey Garcia as Sheen Estevez Crystal Scales as Libby Folfax Ariel Winter as Penelope Peterson/Princess Power, Jenifer Peterson Gary Gray as AJ/War Armor Francesca Marie Smith as Helga G. Pataki Max Charles as Sherman Peabody Tex Hammond as Lincoln Loud/Ant-Loud Tara Strong as Timmy Turner Kristina Swan as Danielle Fenton/The Wicked Witch of the North Cree Summer as Numbah 5 Trey Parker As Stan Marsh/Toolshed, Eric Cartman/The Coon, Clyde Donavan Matt Stone as Kyle Broflauski/The Human Kite, Kenneth McKormick/Mysterion, Butters Stotch/Chaos, April Stewart as Wendy Testaburger, Bebe Stevens Regina King as Huey Freeman/Wakanda Samurai, Riley Freeman/Hawkeagle Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson, Nelson Muntz, Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson Russi Taylor as Martin Prince, Sherri and Terri Robert Downey Jr. as Mr. Peabody Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Voice) Topher Grace as Dexter's Dad Arleen Sorkin as Older Cindy Henry Cavill as Dark Danny Music The Score was composed by Danny Elfman and Alan Silvestri, with an additional song in the credits after the signature tribute. The entire cast sang "You've Got a Friend in me", one of the most iconic songs from the Toy Story franchise, as well as an instrumental piano version of "When Somebody Loved Me" ''being played over the final montage after Dan's defeat. Reception ''ToonVengers: Endgame ''received Universal Acclaim from audiences and critics alike. The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a rare approval rating of 100% with an average score of 10/10, based on 14,997 reviews. The website's critics consensus reads, "Exciting, entertaining, and emotionally impactful, ''Toonvegers: Endgame does whatever it takes to deliver a satisfying finale to the epic Reality Gems Saga."Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Mr. Peabody & Sherman Category:Hey Arnold! Category:Bob's Burgers Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:South Park Category:Danny Phantom Category:Animaniacs Category:Beetlejuice Category:Justice League Unlimited Category:Avengers: Endgame Category:The Loud House Category:Avengers Category:Cartoon Network Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Category:Nickelodeon Movies